The subject of the invention consists of a support for hair rollers that permits the fixing of bunches of hair gripped in position by their ends.
This enables a drying to be attained in a very short time, under the drier hood, so that the hair, not being repeatedly twisted around the rollers, although stretched out over its entire length, can all be worked on directly by the hot flow of air coming from the drier hood.
Other than enabling a minimal drying time, a further object of the invention permits positioning the hair from the beginning, that is with wet hair, which is to be the final hair style, which, according to the current technique, must be often done with a hair brush and hand hair drier.